


Jack's Birthday Surprise

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted for the Bettermost Drabblefest.  Prompts: even-steven, over-the-top, under the radar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Birthday Surprise

Ennis flew under the radar all week before Jack’s birthday by hiding the gigantic cardboard box in the horse trailer. Since Jack always had money, it was easy for him to splurge on over-the-top gifts for Ennis. Ennis had to rely on creativity instead. When Jack was off pooping, Ennis hauled the box to the campsite, got inside, and waited. When Jack returned, he looked at the box curiously. Suddenly, Ennis jumped out and shouted, “Happy Birthday Jack! I love you!”

Holy shit!” said Jack. “This is the best birthday present ever!”

“Whew!” said Ennis. “We’re finally even-steven!”  
that later!”


End file.
